Bleach
Bleach is an extremely popular manga series created by Tite Kubo. It narrates the story of Ichigo, a human turned God of Death or Shinigami. Series Dictionary *'Arrancar: '''They are Hollows who tore off their masks to gain Shinigami-like powers. Most of them serve Sosuke Aizen. *'Fullbringer:' They are humans with exceptionally high Reiryoku influenced by Hollows. They are capable of manipulating the souls of inanimate objects in order to draw forth their power. *'Hollow: A race of human souls who didn't go to Soul Society after their deaths. Some of them roam the World of the Living, while most of them live in Hueco Mundo. They are divided into several classes. *'''Kido: A series of spells that utilize Spiritual Energy for various effects. They are divided into three types: Bakudo (Binding Arts), Hado (Destruction Arts), and Kaido (Healing Arts). They are a common skill among the Shinigami, but not all of them can use it. *'Quincy:' A group of humans with exceptional spiritual powers whose goal is to exterminate Hollows in ways that fully destroy their souls instead of sending them to Soul Society. They are enemies with the Shinigami. *'Reiatsu:' Also known as Spiritual Pressure, it's the physical force released by someone's Reiryoku. Exceptionally strong users of it can immobilize or even kill people with just their Reiatsu. *'Reiryoku:' The spiritual energy that exists within all living beings. People with high amounts of Reiryoku are capable of perceiving invisible spirits and interacting with them. *'Shinigami/Soul Reaper: '''Spirits whose job is to slay Hollows to keep a balance between the World of the Living and Soul Society. *'Zanpakuto/Soul Slayer: '''The main weapons of the Shinigami and Arrancar. They are weapons, usually swords, formed from the user's soul, which have two different release states. The first release state, known as Shikai, transforms the weapon into a different form, granting it new abilities depending on the wielder. The second release state, Bankai, greatly boosts the user's power and upgrades the Zanpakuto's abilities, though it can only be gained through summoning and subjugating the spirit of the wielder's Zanpakuto. Calculations *BoS Bleach: Chad makes a large crater (MCB Level) *Orihime reacts to an explosion (Massively Hypersonic) *Ikkaku tanks a fiery blast (Town Level) *Hitsugaya makes a storm (Large City Level) *The speed of Kyoraku's casual Shunpo (Massively Hypersonic) *Ulquiorra destroys a large part of Las Noches (Large Island Level) *Kenpachi destroys a meteor (Multi-Continent Level) *Ichibei blitzes Yhwach (Massively Hypersonic+) *Ichigo dodges several Heilig Pfeil (Relativistic) *Various late-series feats of speed (Sub-Relativistic+ to Relativistic+) *Yhwach lifts the Wandenreich (Moon Level) *Mimihagi travels to the Soul King's Palace (Sub-Relativistic) Knowledgeable Users *NocturnBros (Avid fan of the series, has read the manga and watched the canon parts of the anime) Characters Karakura Town Group *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin Soul Society Shinigami *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Sui-Feng *Gin Ichimaru *Izuru Kira *Retsu Unohana *Sosuke Aizen *Byakuya Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Sajin Komamura *Shunsui Kyoraku *Kaname Tosen *Shuhei Hisagi *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Jushiro Ukitake *Rukia Kuchiki *Ichibe Hyosube *Oetsu Nimaiya *Tenjiro Kirinji Visored *Shinji Hirako *Hiyori Sarugaki *Kensei Muguruma *Lisa Yadomaru *Rojuro Otoribashi *Mashiro Kuna *Love Aikawa *Hachigen Ushoda Arrancar *Coyote Starrk *Baraggan Louisenbairn *Tier Harribel *Ulquiorra Cifer *Nnoitra Gilga *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Zommari Rureaux *Szayelaporro Granz *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Yammy Llargo *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Xcution *Kugo Ginjo *Shukuro Tsukishima Quincy *Yhwach *Jugram Haschwalth *Pernida Parnkgjas *Askin Nakk Le Vaar *Gerard Valkyrie *Lille Barro *Bambietta Basterbine *Äs Nödt *Liltotto Lamperd *Bazz-B *Cang Du *Quilge Opie *Mask De Masculine *Candice Catnipp *Gremmy Thoumeaux *Giselle Gewelle Category:Series Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha